


A Lesson on Shinigami

by MMJDFandomMania (Otaku_Is_My_Way_Of_Life)



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Basically an info dump, But might add more later, Class Cresent Moon, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drath the kid centric, Kid is awkard, One Shot, Shinigami, They're in class, tags are a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 02:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10710039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otaku_Is_My_Way_Of_Life/pseuds/MMJDFandomMania
Summary: When Death the Kid walked into class Crescent Moon that day he had expected the usual, slightly boring lessons.He was wrong.OrThe class learns more about their Reaper classmate.





	A Lesson on Shinigami

**Author's Note:**

> There's an OC but she's not all that important.

When Death the Kid walked into class Crescent Moon that day he had expected the usual, slightly boring lessons.

He already knew most of what was taught, being a shinigami he had developed much faster than other children. By the time he was 4 he was reading textbooks containing the same material they taught at Shibusen. That, along with his father's seemingly endless absence, had lead him to read every text he could find.

He had decided to attend the school in order to mix with humans, after all, he would one day take over his father's position as Lord Death and he wanted to be able to properly interact with them, learn about those who would later be in his care.

He sat down in his normal seat. The room was currently void of any other life, even the teacher was not yet present. After a few minutes people began to enter until everyone was there and the class began.

"Okay, class. This week we're going to spend time looking at the variety of soul types and species there are." There were a few murmurs around the room. "First we are going to cover Shinigami. Now, does anyone know exactly how the shinigami reproduce?"

By now the majority of the class was looking at Kid, who was just looking at the professor with a neutral expression. This was going to be an interesting day.

"Kid?"

"Soul fragmentation," was the boy's simple answer. When he didn't elaborate the older man continued.

"Yes. Shinigami in the true form have the ability to split off fragments of their souls to create another shinigami. The part of the soul they break off works like removing part of their personality. For example, they could break off their fear, and fear would be the driving force behind the new soul tht was made. Eventually as the new reaper develops they become more rounded as an individual and the other parts of their soul develop. Once this happens they become a 'True God'. Although it's likely that their original trait will stay the strongest.

Now you should understand that there are a few levels a shinigami can take: true, mature and immature.

Lord Death is a true shinigami. There can only ever be one at a time. When the soul is fragmented there are two possible ways for it to manifest, which is chosen by the reaper. It can either be in the mature or immature form.

A mature shinigami is born with the lines of Sanzu connected and like a human teenager or adult in physical appearance. The immature are born as infants, the lines incomplete. Any questions so far?" Through out Steins explanation all of the students, even Black Star and Patty were listening intently.

Maka raised her hand before lowering it again and speaking. "Professor, I don't really understand, is creating shinigami one way better than the other?"

Stein appeared to be thinking about how to answer, so Kid answered for him. "Both carry risks. When an imature shinigami is created it's very easy for them to be influenced...they're more susceptible to madness than other souls because they're driven by one thing, as are new mature shinigami. Although mature ones are born with their powers fully developed and if infected with madness are arguably much more dangerous."

"Okay... if that's the case then why would a fully developed reaper be made?" Maka still sounded confused.

"Less work, it's easier than dealing with a problem child. Plus there's always the chance that an imarure shinigami will never reach maturity, imagine having a toddler with reaper powers, they lose control of them a lot... sometimes they just explode or die with seemingly no reason at all. They also might just want a successor sooner."

"Problem child?"

"Yeah... I had a new nanny every month, some only lasted a week before they had mental breakdowns. Most developing Shinigami have some kind of mental disorder, whether they're born mature or not. ADHD, irrational fears, OCD, anxiety, bipolar. We're not really sure why but it's probably related to whichever part of the parent soul we came from..."

The young reaper looked at Stein. "Anything else?"

Everyone was still totally engrossed in the lesson, truly a miracle in the teacher's opinion.

Franken nodded.

"Okay. Next is differences in the soul, and abilities that come with that.

Reaper souls are much more adaptable than that of a human, giving them the ability to resonate with just about anyone and wield any weapon. We're going to test that theory." The mad scientist twisted the screw that was embedded in his skull. "Kid, Lola. Come down to the front. This will be a first at the DWMA. No class had had a reaper in it before, this is a great opportunity for you to see things first hand."

Kid sighed silently, reluctantly stood up and walked down to the front.

Lola stood too, the bangs of her baby blue, shoulder length hair falling into her eyes, and walked to the front behind Kid. She pulled the sleeves of her jumper over her hands and held the hem as she wrapped her arms around her torso. Lola was a relatively new student with no meister. She had so far been unsuccessful in finding one. She was quite shy and had difficulties mixing with her classmates. Some people just had a hard time finding a soul compatible with theirs, and she was one of them.

"Lola, transform."

"But..." She muttered before sighing. "Yes, Professor." The girl glowed slightly before she changed into a sleek scythe, the long handle was white and the blade a deep ebony.

Kid caught her easily.

Discussing his own kind had been strangely exhausting, it felt as though he had given away his deepest secrets and they hadn't even scratched the surface. It had made him think about his creation, childhood and even his future and what he would become. About his farther. What had happened and what could still go wrong. This was the only reason he hadn't had a fit over how unbalanced he was holding a single scythe. He just didn't have energy to care.

"Maka, take a look at their souls." The girl used her soul perception to see the souls of her classmates at the front. They were in perfect harmony, Kids soul had easily adjusted to the scythe in his hand. When Maka had first seen the son of Lord Death she had been amazing by the way he had synchronised with two weapons at once, now she knew why.

"Wow... they're in perfect sync."

"Excellent. Lola, good job, you can go back to your seat." The weapon girl changed back and hurried back to her seat, sighing in relief as she sat back down in the very back of the room. She was thankful that everyone was too busy staring at Kid to look at her.

"Kid, could you call Lord Death please?" That request had confused Maka, didn't he need a mirror? She couldn't see one in the room.

"Uhh... Okay..." The boy at the front held out his hands and the began to emit a bright light, which forced his classmates to shield their eyes. Maka could just about make out shapes, kind of like faces but resembling the stereotypical ghost shape among the blinding rays. The class sat in stunned silence, all apart from the twin

"Hey! Hi! Heya there, Kiddo. What's up?" Lord Death said, just as loud and lively as usual, causing his son to sigh.

"I'm sorry to disturb you Lord Death. I was teaching the class about Shinigami and I thought calling you would be a safer example of Kid's powers. As fun as it would be to disect someone to see how some others would effect them..." Fortunately before Stein could decide to do any experiments along those lines the bell went to indicate that it was the end of class.

To say Death the Kid was relieved would be an understatement.

**Author's Note:**

> I might add more or make a series but idk.


End file.
